


My body is an orphanage

by BlueRabbits



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bride patrick, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex, apart from patrick, everyone is vampire brothers, hes their prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick looked at the mansion as he stepped out of the car. His father, the priest decided to send him to live here instead of at the church. He didn't explain why, only told Patrick to pack his bags and that he was going to live with some other people.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick looked at the mansion as he stepped out of the car. His father, the priest decided to send him to live here instead of at the church. He didn't explain why, only told Patrick to pack his bags and that he was going to live with some other people. Patrick thanked the driver and grabbed his bags before walking up the driveway and to the entrance of the building.

The mansion looked old, like it had seen better days and the architecture of the building amazed Patrick. He knocked the door and waited for someone to answer but no one did. He went to knock again but the door opened and Patrick gasped, no one was at the door and Patrick stood frozen for a moment before grabbing his bag and stepping in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out and saw no one in sight. He dropped his bag on the floor and looked around,

"I was told I would be living here" he said and walked around some more, hoping to find someone here.

He walked into what looked like a lounge and saw someone laying on the settee in there. Patrick smiled and walked towards them, he took in their appearance of dark black hair that was straightened and covering half his face and black eyeliner smudged around his eyes. He was quite tan and dressed in a white button up, black blazer and black skinny jeans. 

"Hello" Patrick said but they didn't respond so Patrick shook him, gasping when he felt cold skin,

"Why are you so cold?" He asked but didn't get a reply as expected. Patrick then put his head to their chest and heard no heartbeat,

"You don't have a pulse. I should call 999" he said frantically and pulled his phone out to call an ambulance. Patrick wasn't able to put in the first digit before they grabbed his wrist and sat up, Patrick gasped and looked up at them,

"You talk too much" he mumbled and looked Patrick up and down before pulling him to sit in his lap and burying his face into Patrick's neck,

"I'm pete. And now you are mine" he said and Patrick tried to struggle away,

"Stop moving you are only going to make this worse" he said and pinned Patrick to the settee, gripping the boys wrists in his large tanned hands and looking into Patrick's baby blue eyes full of fear,

"Please don't" Patrick cried,

"You are really pretty. I might just keep you to myself" he sad and kissed up the side of Patrick's neck, Patrick whimpering and begging for pete to stop,

"Pete" a grumbly voice was heard from the side and Patrick nearly cried in relief when Pete got off him,

"What did I tell you about keeping your affairs to your room?" They asked and Patrick say up quickly to see a man with a lot of tattoos and gingery hair. Pete groaned and slouched back on the settee.

"Jesus Andy, I was only playing" he huffed and licked his lips as he looked at Patrick again. Andy then flickered his eyes onto the boy and folded his arms,

"Why are you here?" He asked and Patrick looked up at him,

"I was told I was going to be living here" he said and Andy nodded,

"I wasn't informed of a new arrival. Pete, what is all this about?" 

"How should I know" Pete shrugged,

"I just saw a pretty human and wanted to take a bite" he added and Patrick gasped,

"Who sent you?" Andy asked Patrick,

"My father from the church" he said quietly and then felt two hands grab his shoulders,

"He's cute, don't you think dally?" Someone said and then there was another person agreeing with them,

"Hi I'm Brendon" they said as they came into Patrick's view and sat next to him, they had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Brendon wrapped an arm around Patrick before pulling Dallon into view, he also had brown eyes and dark hair, but way taller than the others,

"This is dallon" he said and smiled shyly at him.

"Pete why is there a human here?" Another person asked and stood next to Andy, they too had dark hair and dark eyes, but they were more tanned then the rest,

"That's what we are all trying to figure out Gabe" Andy said and then they all heard a laugh,

"I suppose you know something about this then Gerard?" Pete asked and turned to look at the side, Patrick following to see someone stood in the corner with whitish hair and pale skin,

"I may or may not" 'Gerard' said and Andy sighed in annoyance,

"Is that what the phone call was about?" He asked and Gerard nodded,

"I was told that a bride would be arriving and that we should look after them" 

"Wait what?" Patrick asked,

"Also to not kill them" he said and walked towards them all to sit in the arm chair and look straight at Patrick,

"I'm not a bride" Patrick said and then yelped when Pete pulled him closer,

"Then why are you here?" He asked and Patrick couldn't answer that.

"Well if you are going to be staying here then might as well introduce ourselves" Andy said and Patrick nodded,

"This is Gerard, our oldest. Then I'm Andy the second oldest" he said and pointed to the one with whitish hair as Gerard,

"Gabe and Pete are twins" he said and pointed to the other tanned boy that had some similarities to Pete,

"Dallon is the fifth child" and pointed at Dallon who waved,

"And Brendon is the youngest" 

Brendon then moved his face towards Patrick and took a deep breath and smiled dreamily,

"You smell good" he said and Patrick shuffled away and bumped into Pete, who looked at Patrick like he was his prey. Patrick gasped when he saw fangs and looked at the others to see fangs too. He gasped and was quick to run away from the room and trying to get out of the place.

The mansion was a maze and Patrick nearly got lost. He saw an open door and ran in, closing it behind him. He was gasping and panting as he looked around, the room was dark and looked trashed. He saw someone out on the balcony and stood there about to ask a question but they turned around and Patrick's eyes widened as he got a pain in his chest and cried out in pain.

He took a step back and bumped into a bookshelf and then fell to his knees. Books fell on top of him and he tried to brave through the pain and calm  
His breathing down. After he had calmed himself down he looked to the side and saw one of the books was open on a picture, he picked it up and saw it was a photo of his father and himself as a baby and there was writing on the back of the photo,

"Even though you are not my biological child, I love you more than anything. You have made me happier than I could ever imagine Patrick. You are still my child" 

Patrick felt tears form in his eyes after he read what it said and dropped the picture. He had loads of questions to ask his father and he had no way of communicating or trying to talk to him. Patrick let out a sob but that was quickly turned into a gasp when he felt someone wipe his tears away and snapped his head to see Gabe in front of him and Pete beside him, everyone else was stood around the room and Patrick looked at them all in shock,

"Out of anywhere in this place you could of ran to, you chose the only place we tried to keep locked" Andy said and looked at Patrick,

"How did you get in here?" He asked,

"I-I don't know" Patrick said and tears spiked his eyes,

"I saw we punish him" Gabe said and looked at Pete. They both then bared their fangs and moved towards Patrick neck,

"No, please. don't!" Patrick cried as they got near. Both of them retracting when they heard a smash of glass,

"Oops, my bad" Gerard said and walked out the room,

"You just ruined our snack" Pete whined and then looked at Patrick. His eyes turned golden and Patrick's eyes widened,

"Sleep" he said and Patrick felt his eyes droop before falling into petes arms and blanking out into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete looked down at the human boy and smiled to himself,

"Can we keep him Andy?" He asked and the older brother sighed,

"I suppose we will have to" he said and both Pete and Gabe let out noises of happiness and then stood up, pete holding Patrick bridal style,

"You do know that he is for all of us" Gerard piped up and everyone looked at him,

"What do you mean?" Andy asked,

"He's a sacrifice of course. Fresh blood for us all to drink, you do realise that he is a carrier too. It's blended in with his scent" 

"Carriers always had the sweetest blood" Gabe commented and looked down at Patrick, licking his lips.

"No one drinks from him until we have talked this trough. Pete, take him to a room. I'll sort him out later" Andy said and Pete nodded. Carrying Patrick out with Gabe following. They both walked to a spare room that is closer to their own rooms and smiled at the human,

"We should claim him for ourselves" Gabe said and Pete agreed,

"He would look so pretty carrying our halflings" pete said and placed Patrick on the soft bed. Gabe moved towards the drawers to grab a night gown and throw it over to pete, they both undressed Patrick and slid the dress over his head and then covered the humans small body with the blanket,

"Should we wait for him to wake up?" Gabe asked,

"Nah let's go and see what Andy wants. He will probably lecture us on trying to now scare the human" pete laughed and then the twin brothers left the room with Patrick to sleep.

They both then walked into the main room where the other four were sitting waiting for the twin brothers to arrive, Andy looked at them both then stood up. Pete and Gabe sat down then Andy started talking.

"Gerard said that Patrick is supposed to be a bride for only one of us. And apparently we all can drink from him" he started and roles his eyes at Gerard's smirk,

"Patrick chooses who he wants to be with" Gerard said and chuckled,

"Just don't kill him"

They all nodded and pete smirked to himself. He was going to have Patrick to himself no matter what, his fangs ached just thinking about biting Patrick. The slide of his fangs as he pierces Patrick's flesh and drinking that sweet smelling blood. He bet it was as sweet as it smelled.

They all then went their own ways til midnight where they would have to attend school. Andy had placed some clothing in Patrick's room and strictly told everyone to not go in there while he was asleep, of course there were protests but they all accepted and waited for the human to wake up.

Pete had his ears tuned out on Patrick and listened to his soft breathing. The vampire waiting for Patrick to wake up so he can go and see him, when Patrick's breathing finally got heavier signalling that the human was awake, Pete flashed into his room and saw Gabe already sitting on Patrick's bed. He smirked at his brother and Patrick's eyes opened, focusing on whatever was in front of him then Gabe spoke up,

"You sleep loud" he said and Patrick sat up quickly and gasped,

"W-what?" He asked and Gabe shuffled close to Patrick,

"You smell divine too. It won't hurt for me to have a little bite" Gabe said and patrick whimpered,

"Now, now, Gabe" Pete said and Patrick's snapped his eyes towards him, pleading for pete to get Gabe to stop.

"Sharing is caring" he said and sat the other side of Patrick,

"Please don't" he whimpered as they got closer,

"You are being an awfully rude guest" Gabe said and Pete laughed,

"And you two are being awfully rude hosts" Andy's voice was heard from behind them,

"Way to ruin our meal" Pete whined and stood up, Gabe moving too and glaring at Andy,

"You two in the main room now. Patrick, get dressed. We had school soon" he said and flashed away.

"Bite you later darling" Pete said and kissed Patrick's cheek before grabbing Gabe's arm and flashing away.

Patrick gasped and shakily got up off the bed and saw the clothing and had put out on a chair in the corner; a white button up and fitted trousers. Patrick quickly got dressed and made his way out of the room, he saw them all standing around in the main room and Andy smiled when he saw Patrick fully dressed and told everyone to get into to car. 

Pete shyed behind and draped his blazer over Patrick's shoulders, Patrick sighing into the warmth of it and pulling his arms through the sleeves and walking with pete to the car,

"Thank you" he mumbled as pete helped him get in the car then gasped when Pete pulled him close to his side.

"No problem pattycakes" he said and kept his arm wrapped around Patrick.

The journey wasn't as long as Patrick expected but the school was pretty quiet. Probably because it was night school and everyone was probably at home and sleeping. As everyone got out the car Andy stopped Patrick for a second when everyone was already walking to their classes.

"You are with Pete and Brendon for your first lesson" he said and Patrick nodded and followed them both to their class, Patrick saw the board and what it said and smiled slightly,

"Food prep. I can do that" he said to himself and Pete shot his head up,

He flashed to stand behind Patrick and made the boy jump as he placed his hands either side of Patrick. He jumped when Pete placed his hands on his arms and turned around to look at him.

"Follow me" he said and walked away. Patrick looking at the board and then following Pete to wherever he was walking.

Pete then shoved Patrick into an empty room and pushed him against the wall. Patrick gasped and then whimpered as Pete buried his face into the humans neck and Patrick felt fangs graze his skin,

"You smell so sweet" Pete said and nipped at Patrick's skin,

"This time no one can interrupt me" he said and sank his fangs into Patrick's neck. The boy crying out and digging his nails into Pete's back as the vampire drank his blood. Patrick whimpered and felt faint, passing out in Pete's arms.

"I thought I told you to leave your affairs for your bedroom" Andy said from behind Pete, he pulled away from Patrick and held the boy bridal style as he slumped forward in Pete's arms,

"No one else was here. Don't be a buzzkill" Pete argued and Andy sighed,

"Just make sure he gets home safely" Andy said and looked down at Patrick passed out in Pete's s arms. He kinda felt sorry for the boy but shook it away and he glared at Pete as he walked away with Patrick in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock chimed loudly in the room and woke Patrick up. He groaned quietly and sat up carefully, feeling the pain in his neck spike up. His eyes widened when he saw Pete sat on the other side of the settee, scrolling on his phone. Patrick held in a yelp and scrambled up on the settee and Pete looked at him,

"So you are finally awake" He said and Patrick nodded stiffly, Pete smiled and shuffled closer to Patrick and took in his scent,

"You still smell so good" he groaned and Patrick whimpered and close his eyes.

"Please dont" Patrick whimpered.

"Andy told me I can't bite you until your blood count is up again, how selfish of him"

Patrick then watched with wide eyes as Pete got up and walked away, completely ignoring that he was close to biting Patrick again. The human looked at the grandfather clock and saw the time. It was pretty late. He got up and stumbled to his bedroom then stopped outside his bedroom door before making his way towards that room where he found the picture of him and his father,

He stepped into the room and made his way towards the bookshelf, looking on the floor where the books were still scattered. He saw the picture and grabbed it, making his way out of the room and heading straight towards his own, Making sure not to bump into any of the brothers. He stashed it in the bedside drawer just in time for Andy to walk waltzing in.

"Dinner is done, come to the dining room" he said and Patrick nodded, following Andy to the dining room.

There was only a spare seat next to pete so Patrick sat there and stared at the food in front of him. Everyone else was eating and Gabe took notice that Patrick wasn't. He was quiet and fast with his movement and leant down to Patrick's ear, the human still not realising that Gabe was there.

"You should eat, you can go anaemic from not eating" he said and Patrick gasped, his eyes widened and Andy turned to look at Patrick and saw Gabe standing there next to him,

"Gabriel, where are your table manners. Sit down and wait for us all to finish" Gabe glared at Andy but moved to sit down anyway and everyone returned to eating, apart from Gerard.

"I'm done anyway" he said and stood up, Patrick looking at him in shock and watching him walk away,

"The eldest was always spoilt" Andy commented and took a sip of his drink,

"Dinner is done. You can all leave" 

Everyone then got up and left, Patrick waited a while before standing up to leave and went to his own room. He sat at the edge of his bed and opened his drawer to see the picture and carefully picked it up and examined it. The words had disappeared from the back and it shocked Patrick. He ran his finger over his fathers figure on the photo and stifled his tears,

"I need answers father, why am I here?" He asked the photo then put it away and closed the drawer.

"Hey pattycakes"

Patrick gasped and turned to see Pete sitting on the chair in the corner of his room looking at him. He licked his lips and stood up, Patrick standing up too and looking at Pete in shock as he stepped towards the vampire,

"Why are you in here? I was going to have a bath" He said to Pete and struggled when The vampire wrapped his arm around him and pulled Patrick towards him,

"Because I can and you are mine" he said and buried his face in Patrick's neck,

"Please don't, Pete. I'm still dizzy" he whined and Pete just smirked,

"I'll just put my mark on you" he said and moved Patrick's shirt down a little to reveal his chest.

Patrick gasped when he felt Pete's mouth on his skin and whimpered when Pete started sucking and nipping, pulling away to admire his work before doing it again in another spot. Keeping his arms around Patrick securely,

"And I'll leave one here for good measures" he said and attacked Patrick's collarbone,

"You can go and take your bath now" he said and pulled away, "I'll be waiting here for you"

Patrick grabbed a towel and quickly scurried towards the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and placed the towel on the side and looked at himself in the mirror, he was paler than he usually was and had an array of red marks littering his neck and chest from Pete. Patrick gasped and then heard a splash from the bathtub. He turned his head to see a fully clothed Gerard sitting in the warm bath, eyes closed.

"I didn't think anyone was in here" he said but Gerard didn't answer,

"Gerard?" Patrick said quietly,

"Would you keep it down, you always have to be so loud" was the reply he got,

"I'm tired" he added and Patrick thought to ask him about the rest of them,

"If the six of you are brothers why are you so different?" He asked and Gerard looked at him,

"We all have different mothers" he said,

"What?"

"Me and Andy share a mother, Pete and Gabe have their own mother and Brendon and Dallon have their mother. She was never around though" he said then closed his eyes again,

Gerard slid under the water and Patrick made a sound and quickly grabbed his hand to keep him above the water. Gerard zoned out and gripped Patrick's hand tightly, the human gasping in pain,

"Please Gerard, you are hurting me" he cried and Gerard looked at him before pulling him into the water with him and moving his hand towards Patrick's neck,

"You do smell sweet" he commented then gave Patrick no warning as he sank his fangs into his neck, Patrick whimpered and fought against Gerard as he drank his blood. Pulling away and looking into Patrick's blue eyes,

"Don't grab my hand again" he said and Patrick nodded, scrambling up out of the bathtub and running out.

He found another bathroom to wash himself in and walked into his room with new clothing of a large shirt and leggings. He saw Pete waiting on his bed for him and glaring when he saw Patrick walk in,

"You are late" he said and flashed towards Patrick, he sniffed his neck and growled,

"Gerard" he said and pulled Patrick out of the room and into the main seating area where Gerard was sat scrolling on his phone,

"How dare you sink your filthy fangs into my property" Pete growled and Gerard paid no attention to him,

"Patrick isn't yours" was all he said and Pete got territorial,

"I challenge you to Darts" he said and everyone then gathered in the room to see if Gerard would accept Petes challenge. Patrick could only stare in shock and wait for Gerard's answer as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed with Patrick living with the vampire brothers and nothing had changed much. Pete still fed from Patrick and got territorial when it came to the human and no one else apart from pete and Gerard had actually fed from him.

They were all at school and Patrick had found a phone in the hallway. He placed his bag on the side and took it off the hook and dialled his fathers number that he had memorised and waited for him to pick up the phone,

"You do know that the phones don't work here" Patrick nearly screamed as Brendon appeared next to him,

"You scared me" Patrick said and Brendon stared at him,

"You should be in class with pete" Brendon said and Patrick panicked for a second. He wasn't at a disco so it's not allowed. He looked at Brendon then at the floor,

"I could get you a present, please don't tell anyone i skipped class" he said and Brendon tilted his head,

"What type of present?" He asked and Patrick took a step back,

"Just wait here one second" he said and quickly ran off to find something to give to Brendon. He saw a tea maker and decided that that was good enough.

Patrick placed the right amount of coins into the machine and chose the option for tea and carefully made his way back to where he was before to find Brendon still standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief and revealed the plastic cup full of the bitter warm beverage to Brendon who glare at it as f it offended him and then knocked it out of Patrick's hands,

"I only like sweet things!" he yelled and Patrick flinched away,

"You've been with us for a month, how can you not know that I hate anything bitter!"

"I'm sorry" Patrick whimpered and Brendon calmed himself down and looked at Patrick with an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry. Did the tea burn your hands?" He asked and held Patrick's hands delicately in his own and looked at them for any burns, Patrick pulled his hands away and smiled at Brendon,

"No, I'm fine" he said then looked at the side where his bag was to find, no bag?

"Where did my bag go?" He asked Brendon who smiled and giggled,

"I put it on the roof" he said happily and walked away,

"You-I-what?" Patrick stuttered and then sighed knowing that Brendon wasn't going to answer. He watched the youngest vampires retreating form before sighing and making his way to the roof of the school and going to find his bag.

He found it on the roof where Brendon said it was and picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. He was about to walk away when he saw Gabe standing at the other end and mumbling to himself. Patrick walked closer to hear what Gabe was saying but the vampire stopped and sniffed the air,

"I know you are there" he said and Patrick held in a gasp,

"Show yourself" 

Patrick took a few steps back and hit a hard surface, he turned around and saw Gabe standing there looking down at Patrick. The human gasped and stepped back a little but Gabe caught him and held him there,

"Was you eavesdropping?" He asked and Patrick shook his head,

"I was only getting my bag..." Patrick tried to reason,

"No you weren't. You were spying on me weren't you? And you heard something didn't you?" Gabe asked an Patrick gulped and nodded slightly, scared of what Gabe's reaction would be.

All he did was push Patrick against the wall and bury his face in his neck. Patrick dropped his bag and gasped as Gabe's tongue ran over Patrick's neck and he pinned his wrists to the wall above his head,

"I think you deserve to be punished" he said and looked at Patrick's fear filled eyes,

"So where would you like it, because I'm feeling quite thirsty" he said and chuckled at Patrick's face,

"One thing you should know about vampires. We get an un-quenchable thirst when there's a full moon"

Patrick let out a sob that died out into a cry of pain when Gabe sank his fangs into his neck and started drinking. Moaning at the taste of Patrick's sweet blood and sinking his fangs in more, tilting the humans neck,

"You taste absolutely divine" Gabe gasped and then Patrick pushed him away and ran into the building and starting running out.

He found a phone box in the street and ran towards it, putting in some change and dialling his fathers number, sighing in relief when the phone picked up,

"Father! Something terrible is going on and I'm confused at what's happening" he cried and waited for an answer,

"Did you really think you could run?"

Patrick gasped and let go of the phone, it dropped to the floor and he looked up to see Gabe smirking at him with his mobile phone in his hand. Before Patrick could run, Gabe had grabbed him and pulled him close. 

"You won't get away with running away again so easily" he growled and his eyes flashed golden as Patrick passed out in his arms.

He woke up again on that same fucking settee and Patrick sat up to be alone in the room. He saw his crucifix by his side and grabbed it and ran to the chapel part of the mansion and kneeled at the altar, gripping the crucifix in his hands tightly as he whispered a prayer to god. Gabe then stepped in and looked at Patrick before stepping towards him and watched Patrick pray.

"Don't bother praying. He's not real" Gabe said and Patrick gasped and turned to look at him,

"How did you find me?" He asked and Gabe smirked,

"You are very predicable. Don't bother running, I will always find you" he said and Patrick gasped as he wrapped his hand around his neck and pinned him to the altar table,

"You can't do this in a church" he gasped,

"Why not?" 

"It's sacrilegious" he gasped and Gabe only chuckled,

"You can't really stop me" he said and started unbuttoning Patrick's white shirt,

"Gabe, please. No. Stop!" He yelled but that just made Gabe laugh even more as he sank his fangs into Patrick's soft pale skin and moan at the taste of his sweet blood mixed in with Patrick's screams underneath him.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick was looking at the roses in the gardens when Pete showed up again and just stared at him. Patrick didn't notice Pete was there until the vampire coughed and caused the human to jump and let out a squeak,

"Pete, I didn't see you there" he said and calmed his breathing,

"Gather those roses and follow me" he said and walked away, Patrick quickly picking the roses and following after Pete . They walked a little while before entering a graveyard, Patrick giving Pete a confused look but going with it,

"Why are we in a graveyard?" He asked when they got to a grave and saw Pete standing there looking at it,

"The graveyard is quiet and no one is around. It soothes me, I like death. I thinks it's beautiful art" he said and turned to look at Patrick,

"Put the roses on this grave" he said and Patrick complied and carefully placed them on the grave,

"Who is it?" He asked Pete,

"My mother" he said with a sly smile,

"She passed?" He asked and looked at the grave again,

"No I killed her"

"What?"

Pete looked at Patrick with a smile and Patrick felt uneasy. He looked at the grave and roses before taking a step back and looking back at Pete,

"I think I'm going to go now" he said and took a step back, falling over a grave and landing on the floor, Pete laughed at Patrick and then stepped towards him,

"I brought you out here for a reason" he said and knelt down in front of Patrick and pulled him to a seated position and tilted his neck,

"Gabe has been getting a little friendly and I don't like it" he said and kissed Patrick's lips deeply, pulling away to kiss down to Patrick neck before sinking his fangs into Patrick's soft flesh. The human cried out and gripped Pete's sleeves tightly, crying out in pain and feeling faint. Pete pulled away and looked into Patrick's eyes and kissed his lips once more,

"You belong to me" he said then flashed away,

Patrick gasped and got up off the ground, slowly taking steps towards the mansion and trying not to let his tears fall. He hated how they could all easily bite him like he was nothing and then disappear like that. Pete was the main vampire that was always biting Patrick, but it was new for him to kiss Patrick like that, even if it was just claiming.

He walked through the halls, making his way towards his bedroom when he heard a pained gasp come from one of the rooms. Patrick's eyes widened and he walked towards a door that was open ajar and looked inside, he saw Andy fast asleep but making pained noises. Patrick felt his chest pang and stepped in the room.

It was very sterile looking and neat. With book shelves everywhere and a drum kit shoved into one corner. Patrick looked at Andy sat in the arm chair and nudged his shoulder to wake him up, Andy's gasps stopped and he opened his eyes to look at Patrick,

"Your scent woke me up. But I suppose it's better than that nightmare I was having" he said then stood up,

"Would you like some tea?" He asked and Patrick just nodded, unable to form words.

Andy pushed him into the seat he was previously sat in and walked towards a table to prepare some tea for Patrick and pouring the contents of a vial into it before handing the tea to Patrick,

"Why did you come into my room?" He asked and Patrick looked up at him,

"I heard pained gasps. I thought someone was hurt" he said and slowly drank his tea. Whatever was in the vial that Andy poured into the cup working almost immediately causing Patrick to drop the cup and put his had over his mouth and gasp, Andy tilted his head to take in Patrick's reaction.

"What was that?" He asked and Andy turned away to rummage through the various vials on a table,

"Don't worry. It will not put your life in any danger" he said and picked up a vial to check the label before placing it back down and looking at others,

"However, I do not like the numbing affect it has on you" he said and made a noise of approval when he picked up one vial.

Andy took a step towards Patrick who was still covering his mouth and tilted his head up to pour another vial of liquid into his mouth, Patrick coughing and falling to the ground, scrambling on the ground to get a grip on something and slicing his hand on the shattered cup.

"Look at the mess you have made" Andy sighed and Patrick sat up slowly and held his hand to his chest, Andy seeing that there was a large gash on his palm.

"Your blood sends a sweet aroma through the air" he commented and walked to the desk in his room to grab a rag and toss it to Patrick,

"Stand up and clean your hand" he said and Patrick was immediately on his feet and staring at Patrick with wide eyes, he was scared of what was going to happen and Patrick was afraid of speaking.

Andy took a step towards Patrick and placed his hand on the humans shoulder and pushed him towards the bookcase and pinned him to it, looking at Patrick like he was the prey. Tears filled the humans eyes and Andy wiped one away,

"I never really care for humans when I feed but your tears bring me guilt" he said and wiped them away before leaning forward to take a breath of Patrick's blood,

"Let's see if you taste as sweet as you smell" he said and sank his fangs into Patrick's neck, causing the human to cry out and go lax in Andy's arms,

"Don't bother screaming for help. No one will hear you" he said then sank his fangs into Patrick again. The human crying and letting Tears fall freely down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Trigger warning for suicide, ish bc it isn't really bc no one dies but I want to put a trigger warning just in case. It isn't attempted suicide either...

 

Singing was being heard from across the second floor and Patrick smiled at the soft melody and pure beauty of whoever was singing. He followed the sound to the balcony where Brendon was sat on the ledge singing and looking up at the night sky, Patrick thought it was beautiful but then realised that Brendon was sat on the edge and could fall,

"Brendon, please get down from there. You are going to fall" he said and the singing stopped as Brendon turned to look at Patrick,

"What if I don't want to?" He asked and Patrick let out a noise of worry towards Brendon,

"Please get down Brendon, you are going to fall" he pleaded and Brendon only laughed,

"Do you know how that makes you sound?" He asked and Patrick gave him a confused look,

"What?"

"It makes you sound self-righteous, you can't boss me around" he said and Patrick gasped,

"No. I just want you to be safe" he said and Brendon turned to look at the moon,

"Do you really want me to come down?" He asked and Patrick nodded,

"Yes"

"Then kiss me"

Patrick's eyes widened at Brendon's words but he stepped toward the youngest vampire, Brendon moved to hold Patrick's hand and leant towards the human, Patrick leaning forward too before Brendon started laughing and Patrick's eyes snapped open,

"You really want me to come down don't you?" He asked and Patrick nodded again,

"I feel like jumping though..." he trailed off and Patrick's eyes widened as Brendon stood up on the railing and turned towards Patrick,

"Well. Goodbye cruel world" was all he said before he slipped off the ledge and fell to the ground. Patrick hearing a dull thud as Brendon hit the floor, he gasped loudly and looked over the edge to see Brendon's body laying there. He was quick to run down the various flights of stairs to get to the gardens and run towards where Brendon was laying,

"Brendon!" He screamed and ran towards him, "are you alright?"

Brendon was just laying there not moving and Patrick gasped and sobbed a little before Brendon opened his eyes and looked at Patrick,

"You really are annoying, aren't you?" He asked and Patrick let out a sob of relief,

"Brendon! You are ok!"

"I can't believe you really thought that a tiny jump off of the second floor could really harm someone like me" he said and sat up, Patrick falling to his knees to see if he is alright,

"But you said...?" Patrick trailed off,

"If only death could be that simple for me. It sounds quite nice" he said and Patrick looked at Brendon in shock.

"You actually want to die?" He asked and Brendon stood up,

"Someday. But now is not the time or place. Now if you would follow me, I have something I would like to share with you" he said and Patrick stood up and dusted his knees off before following Brendon to a separate part of the grounds. There were mannequins of different brides either side of a walkway, all dressed in a different wedding dress. They looked so real and it creeped patrick out.

Brendon looked at Patrick and smiled at him, 

"You don't look like you are enjoying yourself" he said and Patrick looked at him,

"Wax figures give me the creeps. I'm sorry if I'm being disrespectful, I just feel so uneasy it feels like they are all looking at me"

"Nothing to worry about. They are only empty shells. They possess no souls" he said and looked at them in admiration,

"Did you say that they have no souls?" Patrick asked and Brendon chuckled,

"You would look pretty too, if you were a silent corpse" he said and Patrick's eyes widened as he gasped and looked at the different brides, lining the hall and then realising that they look too real to be a wax figure,

"Would you like to be one of these wax figures? Right here, right now?" He asked Patrick who looked at the younger vampire in fear and took a step back,

"B-Brendon?"

"You can be the grand masterpiece of my collection. You would look so beautiful, that even these brides would be jealous" Brendon said looking Patrick up and down in excitement, picturing the outfit he could be wearing as a wax figure.

"W-what?"

"Oh please say yes. I can picture you as a wax figure right now!" Brendon was almost begging for Patrick to agree,

"No. I won't be apart of this sick game" he said and took another step back,

Brendon could only laugh as he pinned Patrick to the wall and looked into the humans fear filled eyes and laughed again,

"Do I scare you that much?" He asked and Patrick only let out a sob,

"I can see it. Your already pale skin looking flawless and smooth after I drain all your blood. And I can sew your pretty little mouth shut. Replacing your eyes with glass balls, what colour would you like them to be?" Brendon picture it and Patrick struggled and sobbed trying to move away from Brendon who only tightened his grip and moved himself closet to Patrick.

Brendon ran his tongue up Patrick's neck and sank his fangs in, moaning at the taste of the humans blood and pulling away to look Patrick in the eye,

"I would take great pleasure in draining your blood dry. You will be the prettier than the prettiest bride here" he said and Patrick let out a wail as Brendon's fangs sank in again,

"Brendon" he gasped and the youngest vampire pulled away,

"Yes my sweet?" He cooed,

"Are these all...?"

"That's right. These were all sacrificial brides" he said and Patrick's eyes widened as he struggled more in Brendon's hold. The vampire wrapping his hand around his neck and choking Patrick, smiling at the pain in the humans eyes,

"Brendon"

Patrick looked behind to see Pete and nearly cried in relief when Brendon let go and the human fell to his knees gasping for air,

"What?" The younger vampire groaned and turned to glare at Pete,

"Andy wants to talk to you" he said and Brendon was gone in an instant. Patrick looked up at Pete, still gasping for air.

"Thank you pete" 

"Don't thank me, people will say the meme!" He said then kneeled to be face to face with Patrick, he pulled the human close and Patrick gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for fangs.

"I'm not feeling it today" Pete sighed and pulled away,

"I'm too tired" he said and looked Patrick in the eyes. He pecked him on the lips before flashing away and leaving Patrick in the room alone. Patrick sobbed and stood up on shaky legs and slowly made his way out of the creepy room and started making his way back to his room,

"You shouldn't linger around" he heard a voice and saw Dallon standing there and looking at him,

"You are going to die here" he said and Patrick let tears fall,

"I have no choice" he said and Dallon sighed,

"Listen" he started, whispering to Patrick,

"You should pack your things and leave now. This is the only chance you will ever get" he said and Patrick looked up at him,

"T-thank you" Patrick said and started going a little quicker to his room and started packing his things into a case.

Patrick then saw the picture of him and his father and stopped shoving things in his case to pick it up and look at it. He couldn't leave. He needed answers. Patrick shoved the picture in his pocket and went looking for Dallon.

He found the vampire sitting on the window ledge in the main lounge looking outside and Patrick walked towards him, Dallon must of caught Patrick's scent as he walked closer as he spoke,

"You are still here? You just missed a rare opportunity" he said and looked at Patrick,

"Do you know anything about my father?" He asked and Dallon looked at him in confusion,

"I don't know anything about my own father, why would I know anything about yours" he said and Patrick gasped. Dallon stood up and looked at Patrick before holding his hand out and placing a small silver knife in Patrick's hands,

"What...?"

"It's the only weapon that can kill a vampire. Use it as protection" he said and then flashed away leaving Patrick in confusion,

The human then made his way back to his room and saw Gabe sitting on his bed, the vampire turned to look at him and smirk,

"If it isn't the bitch" he said and Patrick stepped back, as Gabe stood in front of him,

"Is that Dallon's knife?" He asked and smirked when Patrick didn't reply, Gabe then took Patrick hand that was holding the knife and held it up to his chest and Patrick gasped at the movement. Looking up at Gabe in shock,

"What are you doing?" He asked,

"I didn't know you loved me so much little tricky" he gasped lovingly and gazed at Patrick,

"Did you not know what killing someone means that you love them so much"

Patrick just looked at Gabe in confusion and tried to move away from Gabe but failed,

"For vampires, if you love someone so much, you end up hating them" he grinned and let go of Patrick, the human stumbling back and hitting the door,

"But I suppose you would love Pete more. Wouldn't you?" He asked and Patrick opened his mouth to argue back but closed it again after,

"I see" Gabe said and looked Patrick up and down,

"Your lips look plump and soft. Are they as sweet as your blood?" He asked and didn't let Patrick reply before placing his own over Patrick's and kissing the human roughly. It wasn't the same as with Pete, and patch hated it. Gabe pulled away and glared at Patrick before flashing away and leaving the human standing there alone in his room. Patrick let out a sob and flopped onto his bed, clutching the small knife close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick tossed and turned in his sleep, something was bothering him and he felt hot all over. The human eventually woke himself up and sat upright in bed and stared at nothing in front of him. He turned his head towards the window and stepped out of the warm sheets and walked towards the window and looked out.

He saw that same person again as he did the first night when he arrived here. Patrick felt the pang in his chest again as they turned around to look at him but their face was more clear than before. Patrick gasped and felt himself loose consciousness and fell back onto the floor,

The windows then opened and Patrick's eyes snapped open. But they were red and dull looking with no emotion in them. He stood himself back up and looked out the window before exiting his room and making his way towards the basement, where the drains were.

Patrick wasn't in his own body, he was somewhere else. Almost like a flashback but he couldn't remember ever living this. He looked around and saw small children running around and playing, they both had similar brownish black hair and brown eyes. Patrick then saw the same person that he had been seeing outside as they shouted Pete's name,

"Peter! You should be inside and studying" they shouted and the young Pete looked down,

"I don't want to study anymore! Gabe doesn't study and all I seem to do is study!"

"PETER! You are the successor. You are not like Gabe! You do not understand how important this is" she shouted and Pete looked at her in shock.

"Sorry mama. I just wanted to play with Gabe" he said and the person glared at Pete,

"What have I told you?" They asked and Pete sighed before looking up at them,

"I must study and become number one. So you can be proud of me and if I fail then I might as well be drowning in the lake" Patrick gasped at the words that came out of Pete's mouth and saw the young boy slump his shoulder and sigh,

"That's right" they said, "the only way for you to get my love and affection is to be number one if you fail then you might as well be drowning at the bottom of the lake" they smiled and then told Pete to go back inside and study. Patrick felt sorry for him but was distracted by another small child running, this time carrying a kitten, Patrick turned around and saw two people sat underneath an umbrella, one was a young boy.

Patrick watched as the boy holding the kitten ran up to the woman sat there sewing,

"Look mama, Frankie gave me a kitten to look after" they said and Patrick heard their mother sigh,

"Gerard, how many times. You are allergic to cats, you can't have one" the woman said and looked at the butler standing next to her,

"But I promised Frankie I would look after them" he pouted and Patrick saw the other boy that was sitting down roll his eyes and that's when Patrick Knew that this was Gerard and Andy,

"I said no, now please take that thing away from here" their mother said and the butler stepped towards Gerard and grabbed the kitten, it meowing in distress and Gerard crying as the kitten was taken away.

Patrick felt his heart pang but was then moved to another memory. This time Patrick knew that the two boys were Brendon and Dallon. They were both sat outside a tower with tears down their faces. Patrick looked up and saw a woman that shared similarities to both boys, she too had tears down her face as she moved out of view.

Patrick then felt a hand on his shoulder and was turned around, that same person, no. Pete and Gabe's mother was looking at him, her eyes red and staring into Patrick's soul. She smirked and revealed fangs and moved her face towards Patrick's neck. He started screaming before anything happened and he came back to reality and found himself on the floor with Pete kneeling in front of him.

"You ok pattycakes?" He asked and Patrick rubbed his eyes and looked at Pete, the vampire had his hand out waiting for the human to take. Patrick took his hand gratefully as the vampire stood him up carefully, making sure he doesn't fall,

"You should stay away from here when it rains" he said and Patrick groaned as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him,

Patrick then saw something in the corner of the drainage and turned his head. Pete looking at him in confusion,

"What's behind that door?" Patrick asked and Pete then turned his head to see the door that was bolted shut. The vampires eyes widened and then he looked back at Patrick,

"You don't need to worry about that door" he said and Patrick opened his mouth to ask why but decided against it. 

Pete then saw the cut on the side of Patrick's arm, he grabbed the humans arm and revealed the cut. Patrick made a noise and looked at the cut on his arm in shock,

"Your bleeding" Pete said the obvious and then looked into Patrick's eyes,

"How did you manage that?" He asked and Patrick looked shocked,

"I don't know" he said then gasped as he remembered that woman grabbing his arm. Maybe that was why there was a cut on his arm.

"What a sweet aroma you emit around the place" Gabe said and Patrick turned to see the other vampire standing there and smirking,

"You should bottle it as a perfume and call it irresistible" he laughed and stepped towards Patrick,

"You do smell wonderful" Pete agreed and looked back at Patrick, the human gasped and took a step back away from him,

"I think I've smelt it before" he added and Patrick whimpered and ran towards the gate and tried to open it. He was turned around by Gabe and pushed against the gate,

"Why do you keep doing this to me" he said and Gabe only smiled,

"Because I like playing a game and the fear in your eyes excites me" he laughed and Pete pushed him away,

"Step aside" he said and bared his fangs at Patrick and sank them into his neck, Patrick cried out but was unable to move as Pete pinned his wrists either side of him,

"That's the flavour I remember" he said and then drank more,

"Please stop" Patrick cried and then felt a pain in his chest again, Pete pulled away, feeling it too.

"It's you" he gasped in shock and stared at Patrick,

"My chest hurts" he whimpered and tear fell down his face,

Pete stared at Patrick in shock and Gabe grew impatient,

"Can I have my turn anytime soon?" He asked and Pete side glanced him,

"Be my guest" he said and Gabe smirked and dropped to his knees, running his hand down Patrick's thigh and revealing it more from under the dress, the human gasped as he sank his fangs into his thigh but Patrick kept moving,

"Stop struggling. You are making this worse" Gabe complained and Patrick sobbed as he bit into his thigh again,

Pete watched Gabe in shock and then looked at Patrick again and moved the fabric of the dress away from his chest and attacked Patrick's collarbones. The human whimpered as they both was drinking from him but Pete pulled away and Patrick looked at him,

"I'm bored of this" he said and kissed Patrick's cheek before walking away, Gabe still drinking from him as Patrick watched Pete's retreating form and cried out when Gabe sank his fangs in deeper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback in this marked with a '*' at the start of and end of the flashback

After night school had ended and they were all home, Patrick was sitting in the lounge, reading a book when he heard piano music. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked into a small room where Gabe was playing the piano. He then remembered that he wanted to ask Gabe a question and stepped closer to him,

"Hey Gabe" he said softly and the vampire flickered his eyes at him,

"Well hello there, tricky doll" he smiled and carried on playing piano,

"I keep seeing a woman. She has long dark hair and red eyes. She's really beautiful" Patrick said as Gabe stopped playing the music and stared in front of him,

Patrick then gasped as he saw Pete standing behind Gabe and stared at him. His expression was unreadable and Patrick was quite shocked, Gabe looked at the human before dropping his eyes to the piano keys,

"What at you doing here? This room is off limits to you" Pete said and Patrick just looked at Pete,

"Please, I need to know. What is your mothers name?" He asked quietly but that made both vampires don a look of fear in their eyes that was quickly replaced by anger. Pete was the one to finally speak up,

"Her name was violet"

 

*

The blood moon was high in the sky at the mansion. A loud scream was heard as Pete tore his fangs away from his mothers neck. She scrambled up the stairs and looked at her eldest son in shock. Pete had blood dripping down his shirt and covering his mouth and chin,

"Peter, how could you do this?" She gasped and Pete only laughed,

"Your blood is so sweet and divine. What a shame you got it all over my shirt" he said and licked the blood from his fingers, she looked at him in shock and scrambled up the stairs more,

"It was my favourite one too"

"Peter, I thought you loved me"

"I did" he chuckled,

"I love the taste of your blood more" he said and advanced on her, she screamed again and used her strength to quickly make her eat through the halls. Pete chuckling in the distance as she gasped and panted, trying to find a place to hide.

She eventually found Gabe sitting at the piano, he wasn't playing a tune, just sitting there. Violet gasped in relief and Gabe snapped his eyes to look at her,

"What is it now mother?" He asked and she leant her weight on the piano,

"It's Peter, he has gone crazy" she said frantically and Gabe sighed,

"I knew this day would come" he said and her eyes widened before he reached her hand out to him,

"Gabriel, I command you to protect me" she said and Gabe sighed,

"Is that really necessary, mother?" He asked and she gaped at him, screaming when a loud bang was heard and moving closer to Gabe,

"Gabriel, please. Peter is coming, you need to help me" she said and looked behind her.

"Don't worry mother. I will protect you" he smiled and she looked at him, smiling back and allowing her youngest son to take her to the attic room,

She was stood on the balcony looking at the blood moon when Gabe came walking towards her with a smile on his face. She looked at him and smiled too, moving slightly to completely face him. Leaning on the balcony railing.

"Peter is gone" he said and violet let out a sigh of relief,

"You were always my favourite Gabriel" she said,

"Do you love me the most?" He asked and she nodded, a smile splayed on her lips,

"I love you for an eternity"

"You never change, do you mother?" Gabe chuckled and violet only smiled at him and reached her hand out for him again,

Gabe took a step towards her but she expected him to take her hand. Her eyes were closed for a split second but that was enough for Gabe to push her over the railings, she screamed loudly as she fell and went completely silent as she hit the ground.

Pete smiling from behind Gabe and the younger of the two turning to face him, matching grins on their faces,

"Let's finish her" Pete said and they both made their way to the courtyard where her body was laying in the roses, Gabe holding a candle bra, with all five candles all there and alight.

"Oh dear mother, it seems you have lost your heart" Pete mock gasped when he noticed the hole in his chest,

"You are awfully cold" he said and looked at Gabe,

"Maybe we should warm her up" he said and Gabe only smirked and three the candle bra on her body, the flames burning her body and the rose bushes she was laying on. They both watched her body burn, smiles on their faces.

*

 

Patrick was running through the courtyard trying to get away from Pete and Gabe after hearing what they did to their mother, tears streaming down his face. He then felt a pain and fell to the ground, placing a hand to his chest and gasping,

"I hate this place" he cried and clutched his chest, kneeling on the ground,

"My chest hurts"

"I told you you should have left this place while you still could" someone spoke and Patrick snapped his head up to see Dallon standing there,

"Did you know? About what the twins did to their own mother?" He sobbed and wiped his eyes, Dallon looking at him with an emotionless face,

"So what if I did" he said then turns away, Patrick standing up shakily and looking at him,

"Why did you give me that knife?" Patrick asked and tried reaching out for Dallon,

"Would you leave me alone!" he shouted and Patrick gasped,

"If you even come close to me again i need I'll break you. You will be dust when I'm finished with you" he growled and Patrick's tear filled eyes widened and he gasped as he was taken back to a memory about a woman in a tower, Dallon and Brendon's memory.

"Who is that woman in the tower?" Patrick asked and Dallon's eyes widened,

"Is she your mother?"

"How did you...?" He gasped and stared at Patrick,

"Don't even ask me that" he yelled and wrapped his hand around Patrick's throat, the human gasping and stared at him wide eyed,

"You are hurting me" Patrick gasped.

Dallon stared at The human for a moment and pulled him into his chest before he tilted Patrick's neck and sank his fangs into the marked skin of his neck. Patrick let out a pained gasp and shut his eyes, waiting for Dallon to stop.

The vampire bit Patrick in various places moaning at the sweetness of his blood. He pulled away after getting his fill and moved so his mouth was at Patrick's ear,

"I suppose you want to know why I gave you the knife?" He asked and Patrick only whimpered,

"I gave it you to kill me with" he whispered and Patrick let out a sob. Dallon then let go of Patrick and flashed away. The human falling to the ground in tears, sobbing and just laying there, wishing for it all to just go away.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick carried on walking until he saw a tomb like building and decided to walk towards it. It was all quiet and Patrick let out a breath finally thinking that he would be alone to think everything over when suddenly bats came flying out and swarming over him,

"Please leave me alone. I've had enough of everything today" he cried and a loud hiss was heard and they flew away,

"Can you please keep quiet?" A voice was heard and Patrick looked inside the building to see a figure. He stepped inside and saw Gerard sitting there reading a book,

"Gerard?" He said and the vampire didn't look up, he only turned a page in his book,

"Can I help you with something?" He asked,

"I'm sorry I disturbed you" Patrick said and stepped in to the tomb a little more. He saw a small well in the centre of the tomb and stepped close to look at the water and glancing at his reflection.

"I've been unwell, like there's something wrong with me" he said and looked at Gerard,

"I've been hearing a voice and seeing someone who isn't really there" Patrick started and then looked down at the floor,

"I don't feel like myself anymore" he said and Gerard snapped his eyes to look at Patrick before looking back at his book.

"Is that so?" He asked and Patrick nodded.

"Alright then. Come here" he said and Patrick gave him a confused look,

"What...?"

Patrick was unable to finish his sentence as the book Gerard had been reading hit the floor and he grabbed Patrick and pulled him closer, pinning to human to the concrete bench of the tomb and gazing at Patrick who was laying underneath him. He ran his hand down the side of Patrick's face and the human whimpered,

"W-What are you doing? Please don't" he said, voice wavering.

Gerard leant down towards Patrick's neck and sank his fangs in. Drinking the humans blood then humming to himself. Patrick whimpered and shut his eyes but he didn't feel any pain and Gerard was pulling away before he knew it. Patrick opened his eyes and looked at the vampire in confusion,

"Your blood has changed" he stated and Patrick's eyes widened,

"It seems the awakening is at an end" 

"W-what?"

Gerard just looked down at Patrick and then ran his finger over the bite mark he just made and licked the blood off his finger. Making a noise and Patrick looked at him with fear filled blue eyes,

"It's hot too" he said and smirked down at Patrick, leaning down at taking a bite again,

"Stop" Patrick cried and tried pushing Gerard away. The vampire only grabbing his wrist again and looking down into Patrick's eyes,

"You do know that your neck isn't the only place with well warmed new blood?" He asked and Patrick gasped as he felt lips on his wrist,

"Now keep still. Or it will hurt more" he said and sank his fangs into Patrick's wrist, the human whimpering as Gerard drank the new and warmed blood flowing through Patrick's veins.

He pulled away and licked his lips, savouring the taste of Patrick's blood and then running his tongue over the wound on Patrick's wrist,

"You do have good quality blood. I'll give you that" he said and Patrick just stared at Gerard,

"Why do you look so scared?" He asked and Patrick didn't answer,

"No point in pleading with me by looking at me with those fear filled eyes" he said and leant down towards Patrick,

"I don't care for them" he whispered and Patrick let out a sob.

"You do have some delicious blood" Gerard commented and pulled Patrick up to be seated in his lap,

"The awakening has only made it better" he said and Patrick gasped as he felt fangs graze his neck but pulled away,

"The awakening?" Please tell me what it is" he said and Gerard looked at him,

"Only very few brides actually survive the end of the awakening" he said and then sat Patrick to the side of him and got up off the bench.

"What's going on Gerard?" He asked and the vampire sighed,

"I should let him answer that" he said and Patrick gave him a confused look,

"I know you are here, William" he said and Patrick then heard footsteps and a man with light brown hair that was a bit long and red eyes walked into the tomb,

"You always had good hearing Gerard" he smiled at the vampire and Patrick gasped at him. Recognising him as the man he saw kissing Pete and Gabe's mother in the memory vision he had.

Gerard then walked over to the bench to grab his book and Gabe Patrick a short glance before walking out the tomb. Leaving William and Patrick standing in there alone,

"You must forgive them, they have poor manners" he said and took a few steps towards Patrick. 

"Can you please tell me why I'm here, or what my father has to do with any of this sacrificial brides thing. Why was I chosen?" He asked William who laughed and just looked at him,

"You sound so self-centred. You are only here because you are of marital age and that you were the easiest mortal to obtain" he said and Patrick felt tears form in his eyes,

"What about my father?" He asked,

"No one as inferior as your father should be involved in this" he said and Patrick let out a relieved gasp knowing that his father wasn't involved in such a horrible thing. He looked up at William and gasped when he felt a pang in his chest and fell to his knees, gasping in pain as his heart started beating faster.

"At last" William started and smiled as he looked down at Patrick,

"We can finally see each other again, my darling" he said and Patrick looked up at him with pleading eyes as he clutched at his chest to try and dull the pain he was in.

"What's happening?" Patrick asked and sobbed in pain. William kneeled down in front of Patrick and looked in him the eye,

"Let us go to her" he whispered and Patrick felt himself slip away along with the pain as his eyes turned dull and he looked at William. The vampire holding his hand out to Patrick and the human taking it and letting William lead him to the room in the attic.

They stood in front of a old dusty bookcase. William stood out of the way and waited for it to open and Patrick went walking straight in,

"Let's not waste time" he said and Patrick gave a short nod and the lights then went on in the room and a bloodied gown was revealed and Patrick stepped towards it,

"Don't be shy my sweet. This dress belongs to you" he said and Patrick reached out to touch the rose, the blood going over his hand. He felt something tug and him and pulled him further away and someone else possessed his body. 

William watched as Patrick took his hand away from the rose and turned around with more lifelike eyes and a smirk plastered on his face,

"So nice to see you again, William" he said, his voice less innocent and more menacing. William smirked and bowed for Patrick.

"It has been too long" he said and took Patrick's hand to kiss it,

"Violet"


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick is Violet fyi, so basically whatever Patrick's says and does isn't him, I just didn't want to write Violet bc it will confuse me so it still says Patrick.

 

 

Patrick as William were standing on the balcony, looking up at the blood moon. Violet had taken over Patrick's body and make it painfully obvious that is was her rather than Patrick. She was wearing one of her purple dresses that had been left hanging in  her wardrobe collecting dust and there was eyeliner around blue eyes,

"I missed us like this" William said and looked at Patrick, he giggled and looked back at William,

"We always used to dance under the moonlight" he sighed and leant forward on the balcony.

"In each other's embrace. It seems like it was only yesterday" 

"Yes it does" Patrick smiled.

"Violet, my sister in law" William said and Patrick pushed his finger towards his mouth to tell him to be quiet,

"Now, don't say that. It makes us sound naughty" he smiled up at him,

"It's quite cute"

"I wasn't trying to be cute" William whispered. And took a hold of Patrick's hand,

"It's a fact, you are my brothers wife" he said and Patrick just looked at him. William sighing and stepping away from Patrick to look to the side,

"Me and my brother have spent years trying to get your hand in marriage. But you chose him, and I have spent centuries trying to forget you" 

"Why would you want to go through all that effort to forget little old me?" Patrick asked and smirked at William,

"Your brother deserves nothing. Am I right?" He asked and William let out a breathy laugh,

"It's funny how you think you can compel me to speak so I'll of my brother"

Patrick let out a laugh and William turned to look at him in shock,

"You are so funny to tease, William. But there is no need to dwell on the past" he said and stood up straight from his slouching position,

"As you can see I have been resurrected now, just as you wished" 

"Hey, what's the meaning of this" Pete said from the corner and Patrick gasped. Smiling when he saw him and placed a hand on his hip,

"Well hello, Peter" he said,

"It's been a long time"

Petes eyes narrowed at Patrick as his brain was racking through every explanation.

"What is this?" He asked. "What did you do?"

"Ill admit I'm a bit disappointed, I thought you would be happy to see me again" Patrick sighed and leant back against the railing and looked at Pete,

"I'm happy to see you" he added and Pete just looked at him. Patrick sighed,

"I suppose you want to know why I'm here then?" He asked but Pete still stayed silent,

"William. Would you like to explain?" He asked the older vampire and looked at him with a sly smile. William was still staring at Pete but turned to face Patrick and nodded once.

"While you two have a lovely chat I'm going to go and get some rest. Get adjusted to my new body" he said as Pete glared at him,

"I believe he should be unconscious now but I can feel him trying to kick me out" he laughed and Pete growled.

"It's really tiresome" he said and then started walking back to the door,

"I suppose it will have to make do, this body isn't fully mine yet" he said as he walked past Pete, looking at the vampire from the corner of his eye and smiling when Pete refused to look at him. He laughed and then the door shut, Pete looked at William,

"Explain yourself, what did you do to him" Pete demanded and William looked at him,

"After you and Gabe tortured your mother and threw her off the balcony I rushed to her aid. She was slowly dying and i couldn't bare to see her in pain" he started, Pete just looked at him.

"Her last request was for me to take her heart out of her body and put it into another vessel"

"So let me get this straight" Pete started and William looked at him,

"Violets heart is inside of Patrick?" He asked and William nodded,

"He is just a vessel. Patrick is still in there but in consciousness is buried away, locked by Violet" William said and Pete tilted his head.

"What?" He asked and William turned to face him again,

"Violet has not yet fully awakened. Only at sunrise will Patrick's soul be obliterated and Violet to take full control" he said and Pete gasped, eyes going wide,

"As you can tell, the awakening is at hand" he said and Pete glared before walking inside.

Pete found Patrick standing on the lakeside and approached him. Patrick laughed and turned his head to the side seeing Pete standing there,

"What will you do now, Peter?" He asked,

"Kill me again?"

Pete ignored the question and looked at the lake then back at Patrick, 

"A long Time ago, I was a pitiful swimmer" he said and Patrick smiled.

"Ah, yes. I remember" he said then turned around to face Pete,

"You have gotten better, with my instructions" he smiled at Pete.

"How about we go for a swim then?" He asked and Patrick looked happy. Pete remembering that Patrick couldn't swim but Violet didn't know that bit of information about the human she had taken over,

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" he said and Pete stepped forward,

"But I am a exceptional swimmer" 

"You are" Pete said and then pushed Patrick into the water. Standing there emotionless as Patrick went under the water.

Pete watched as he struggled to swim and just stared at him before turning around to walk away.

"Pete please!" Patrick cried, sounding terrified and not like how he was talking under Violeta control.

Pete turned around in shock and sat Patrick scramble at the edge, tears down his face and coughing. Pete was instantly by his side and helping him out of the water.

"Why was I in the lake?" He asked as Pete sat him down,

"And why am I wearing a dress?"

Pete could only look at the ground as Patrick looked up at him and waited for an answer,

"Pete?"

The vampire didn't respond. He only pushed Patrick to the ground and sank his fangs into his neck, moaning at the taste of sweet blood and pulling away with a gasp,

"You taste so good" he said and sank his fangs in again,

"Pete, stop" Patrick cried,

"I don't think I will be able to" he whispered and then leant up to look Patrick in the eye,

"Devote your life to me" he said and Patrick gasped and stared at him wide eyed,

"You are all mine, your heart. Your body and your soul. All mine" he said and licked up Patrick's neck. The human gasping.

"This all makes sense now" Gabe said and Pete was still looking into Patrick's eyes,

"It explained why his blood was always so sweet" he added and Pete smirked down at Patrick and then stood up Patrick stumbling to stand too.

"I want a taste" Gabe said and Patrick whimpered and ran into the forest, Pete standing between the forest entrance and where Gabe was stood,

"Have you not heard that sharing is caring?" Gabe asked Pete.

"It's not nice to keep him all to yourself" 

"As if I care" he said.

Patrick was running towards the mansion, gasping and whimpering. He ran through the rose garden and straight to his bedroom and rummaged through his drawers to find the dagger that Dallon had given him,

"Why do you smell so sweet?" Speak of the devil.

Dallon wrapped an arm around Patrick and he gasped as fangs were sank into his neck. He whimpered and was frozen. Gripping the dagger tightly in his hands and his eyes were closed shut.

He then gasped and pulled away. The knife falling from Patrick's hands as he fell to his knees and sobbed. Dallon saw the knife and picked it up,

"Are you scared of us now?" He asked,

"No. But I'm afraid of what will happen if I keep it in my possession" he sobbed and Dallon looked at him.

"You can keep it" he said and placed it on the bed before flashing away,

"It's your blood that's making them crazy" William sat as he sat on the bed next and looked at Patrick.

"The blood of one who is near the awakening drives vampires crazy" he said and Patrick gasped,

"They are all going to fight to make you theirs unless you submit to Violet" he said and Patrick gasped as he felt the pain in his chest again and collapsed onto the floor, Violet taking over again.

"The hour until the complete awakening has arrived" he smiled and looked down at Patrick.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick and William were laughing at each other. Patrick was sat on a chair, wearing another one of violets dresses, William gazed lovingly at Patrick as they both grinned at each other,

"What a lovely surprise this is" Andy said and Patrick looked to where he was, standing there and glaring at them.

"I was informed that William was entertaining a guest" he started and looked at Patrick with some sort of shock on his face before going emotionless,

"I never thought it would be you" 

"It's nice to see you too Andy. Still a grump I suppose, but you do look so much like your father from when I first met him" Patrick smiled picking up his wine glass and looked at Andy to see him grinding his teeth,

"Don't bring my father into this" he said and folded his arms,

"I find it offensive"

Patrick giggled, "don't be so standoffish, come over here and talk to us" he said smiling at Andy,

"I'd prefer not to, your are probably scheming something as it does come first nature to you after breathing" he replied and Patrick sighed,

"Do I really have To explain myself?" He asked and William then stood up,

"I have been brought back into this world so I have do do everything I can to stay vibrant" he said and placed his glass down on the table.

"Do you know what I hate most in this world?" 

Andy just stared at him and Patrick smiled,

"Boredom. It's so plain and nothing going for it, us immortals suffer it the most. I'm sure you understand" he said.

"Yes I suppose you are right, boredom doesn't suit you" he said and Patrick smiled at him,

"Do you know what suits you better? Death suits you better" he said and Patrick's smile turned into a smirk and he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said then gestured to the chair next to him,

"Won't you come sit with me?" He offered, 

"I would love to talk to you face to face" he said and looked at Andy, the vampire standing there sternly and glaring at him,

"Don't be so defensive" he laughed and then sat back to look at Andy more,

"You repress your emotions just like your mother" he said and Andy gasped and took a step back, gaining himself quickly.

"It's funny how she met a pathetic and meaningless end didn't she?" He picked up the wine glass again and took a sip, staring at Andy with his now heterochromic eyes that were brown around the pupil, showing that Violet was there and slowly taking over Patrick's body.

Patrick's eyes widened when he saw a faint response from Andy and sat forward slightly,

"Have i hit a nerve?" He teased,

"I thought you wouldn't respond as you are as emotionless as she was" he said smiling wide at Andy.

"I see how it is" Andy mumbled to himself then looked at Patrick,

"Is this how you turned father against his only brother? Manipulation?" He asked.

"Are you suggesting that I tore them apart from each other? Is this you calling me the root of all evil?" He asked and then toon another sip of his wine,

"You may be right" he laughed.

"It was true that they were both on talking terms and that I may have interfered and now they are not on talking terms" Patrick said and William looked down at the ground.

"Their bond must've been pretty weak for it to have been broken by a woman like you" Andy said and then Patrick started laughing hysterically. William glancing at Andy from the corner of his eye.

"You are very observant given the fact of who your mother is" he said and then stood up,

"I like you even more now" he said and stepped towards Andy to stand in front of him.

He grabbed Andy's tie and pulled him closer so they were face to face and gazed at him, running his hand down the side of Andy's face and smiling,

"I will let you in on a little secret" Patrick said and ran his thumb over Andy'scheek.

"It's the reason why I came back" he said and Andy just looked at him,

"It's so I can get revenge on your father. I'm oh so very looking forward to it" he said and smiled at Andy,

"I desire to kill him" he said and patted the side of Andy's face,

"Your revenge is because he doesn't live you?" He asked and Patrick laughed a little and shook his head.

"I see you don't understand men and women yet" he said and turned to look at William before looking at Andy again.

"I'm going to kill him because I love him" he said and then Andy looked at William,

"So you are going to force your love on him?" He asked regarding William,

"Whether he likes it or not"

Patrick stepped back and looked at Andy in shock,

"You like to speak out of term don't you?" He asked but go no response,

"I know how to shut your mouth" he said and leant up and pressed his lips against Andy's. Andy wrapped an arm around Patricks waist and deepened the kiss before tilting Patrick back a bit and staring down at him,

"Don't toy with me Violet" he said and Patrick chuckled,

"I can't help myself" 

"Im interested in you as a man" Patrick said and smiled slyly,

"What about William? How will he feel about this?" Andy asked looking at the vampire that was stood not so far from them,

"Don't mind him" Patrick said and looked up at Andy,

"Let's pick up from where we left off" he said and smiled, "don't keep me waiting" he said.

Andy then hugged out a laugh and removed his arms from around Patrick's waist, he gasped and looked at Andy in shock,

"Corrupt women who take over teenage boys bodies do nothing for me" he said and Patrick looked at him,

"I'm not the least bit attracted to you" he said and Patrick took a step back in shock before his hand collided with Andy's cheek.

They both challenged each other before another voice was heard from the side,

"Why don't you fool it with the fighting. We are all family here"

Patrick turned to see Gabe standing there and smirking at him, he smiled at the vampire and looked at Gabe,

"Gabriel" he sighed,

"I'm quite surprised to see you here mother. I thought I would see you in hell" he said and smiled at Patrick,

"I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations"

"Oh don't worry. This is better than I expected" he let out a dry laugh.

"Is that you, Violet?" Brendon asked and looked up at Patrick,

"Yes it is my dear Brendon. Why don't you sing a lovely song for me?" He asked and a scoff was heard from the side.

"Keep it quiet, Violet" Dallon said and stepped to stand next to Brendon.

"You and William are not welcome in this house" he glared at Patrick and William,

"Get lost both of you!"

William let out a laugh,

"You play the tough card so well, Dallon" he replied,

"It's such a shame that you were unable to protect your own mother" 

Dallon gasped and glared at William, 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

William laughed again and looked down at Dallon,

"Go ahead and challenge me. You are sure to lose" he said and then Gerard started chuckling from where he was sat on the settee,

"You act like you are the toughest" he said and williams eyes snapped to look at Gerard,

"You are only putting on an act. You are weak compared to us at our best" he said and flipped the page of the book he was reading.

"What are you saying Gerard?" He asked and then the vampire stood up from his place on the settee, he watched Andy walk away and then glared at Patrick and William standing at the top of the balcony.

"Face it William, you are a loser. You are not even worthy to lick my boots let alone be the head of this family"

"Is this the best entertainment you could muster?" Patrick said from the side and they all looked at him,

"I'm ashamed. And you are all stopping me from becoming the vibrant woman I'm supposed to be... well as much of a woman as I can be" he said and glared at them all.

"Dispose of them all William" he said and handed William a knife that Dallon gave Patrick,

"Is this Dallon's knife?" He asked and confirmed it himself.

"One stab of the heart with this and they're all dead" he said and Patrick nodded,

"Instant death with no pain. It just shows how much I love them" he said and looked at them all.

"Kill them quickly and I will make you head of the family" Patrick smiled and William scoffed,

"You already said that when you lay dying in the rose bush" he said and Patrick looked at him in shock,

"It was one of your conditions you said to me when you begged for me to save your life" he said and gazed at the knife still in his hands.

"William, you should know that I would do anything you desire. Now hurry up and get rid of these pesky boys" he said and held williams hand and looked up at him with as much innocence as he could. Patrick's baby face helping Violet achieve the innocence she was aiming for.

"You fool" he said and Patrick looked up at him,

"You are useless to me like this. Only damaged goods" he said and Patrick looked at him,

"Do you really think I desire you like this?" He asked and Patrick took a step back.

"All I want is your heart. As soon as you possess the boy fully i can destroy you and become the head of the family without your assistance" he said and Patrick felt tears form in his eyes as he stepped back again and gasped.

"So you planned this from the very moment I entrusted you with my heard?" He said, voice breaking with the tears in his eyes,

"Say it isn't true"

"Did you only just realise?" He asked and then looked at Patrick,

"You are not the only one that has been using me this whole time"

"I am the one that has been using you" he said and then grabbed Patrick by the throat and pulled him closer. Patrick gasped as he was pushed back so his neck was exposed, William baring his fangs, ready to bite him.

"Hey" Pete said and stopped William from his movements,

"I had enough of both of you" he said and glared at William,

"And yet your paws off him. He's mine and you have no right to touch my belongings" he said.

William then grabbed a sword from the holder and swiped it at Pete,

"Don't you dare interfere" he growled and swiped at Pete again, the vampire jumping back.

"Hey Pete!" Gabe shouted and threw a sword at his twin brother. Pete grabbing it and glaring at William who still had Patrick pulled close to him,

"I believe that you overstayed your welcome as soon as you stepped foot in this house" he said.

"What are you going to do about it?" William said and then the sound of their swords colliding was heard as they fought. Patrick crying out still being pulled close to William as they fought. Pete was then pushed against the wall and William swatted the sword towards him.

The blade pierced his shoulder and Patrick's eyes went wide when he saw blood pour from the wound. William let out a noise of triumph and the two watched as Pete fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder.

William held the sword above petes head ready to kill him but Patrick let out a gasp of horror and looked at Pete with tears flowing down his eyes,

"Pete?" He gasped sounding nothing like Violet anymore. Both Pete and William gasped as Patrick pushed away from William and ran away whimpering.

Pete's eyes widened when he saw the knife in Patrick hands and the boy was shaking when he looked down at it and stood in his place.

"He held the knife to his chest and everyone gasped and was stood in shock,

"This is so no one will get hurt" he said and then pulled the knife close to him and it pierced his chest. The boy gasped in pain, falling backwards. Pete was there to catch him before he hit the ground and looked down at Patrick's peaceful face.

"His heart is mine" William growled and held the sword in his hand.

He ran towards Pete but gasped as the sword in Petes hand went through his stomach and he fell back. Pete looked down at Patrick cradled in his arms,

"Come on, wake up" he said and then Patrick's eyes snapped open to reveal the brown eyes of Violet,

"That was a stupid move for him to do" he said weakly,

"It's only a matter of time before the awakening is complete and he will be dead for good" he gasped, and then fainted in Pete's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Pete was cradling Patrick in his arms. The knife still lodged in his chest, everyone was standing around and looking at the two in shock until Gabe spoke up,

"I can't believe he actually stabbed himself"

"He has caused a lot of trouble for someone who was supposed to be bait" Gerard said and Andy huffed a laugh,

"So what happens next?" Brendon asked and Pete looked at them all,

"What should I do Dallon?" He asked the quietest brother. Dallon looking at Pete,

"Is it ok to pull the knife out?" He asked and then put his hand on the blade handle. Dallon knelt down towards Pete,

"Wait" he said.

Pete then looked at Dallon as he took a hold of the blade and carefully pulled it out of Patrick's chest. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Pete held back tears.

He then lifted Patrick up bridal style in his arms and carefully carried him to the main seating area to place him on the settee, he looked peaceful and beautiful as usual. Everyone else had followed Pete into the room and Brendon was the first to talk.

"He looks even whiter" he commented and ran his finger over Patrick's porcelain cheek.

"She could awaken at any time" Gerard said and Pete growled,

"There has to be a way to drive the bitch out of him" he said and looked at the oldest of the group.

Andy then looked at his book and flipped through a few pages, scanning the words carefully. He then looked at the group all sat around and looking at Patrick with some sort of expression before walking away and going to his room.

Patrick then started gasping and whimpering and everyone looked at him in shock waiting for some sort of movement. They didn't know it if would be Patrick or Violet awakening, but they all feared that it would be Violet.

"It sounds like he's in a lot of pain" Brendon said pointing out the fucking obvious.

Pete then walked towards Patrick and knelt down on the floor next to him and held his hand soothingly. He brushed the hair away from his face and smiled slightly,

"Hey, wake up" he said softly and Patrick whimpered again, tilting his head to the side where Pete was kneeling on the floor.

"What the hell is happening?" Dallon asked looking at Patrick in shock,

"The awakening is happening" Gerard replied, not taking his eyes off of Patrick.

"This situation is confusing, no mortal has ever gone through the awakening and woke up with the power of a female vampire. Right?" Brendon asked and looked at Gerard for confirmation,

"That's right" he said and Patrick whimpered loudly again,

"That's only because no vessel has ever survived the process"

"It's different this time though. He has violets heart beating in his chest" Pete commented and looked at Patrick's still form.

"Tell me the truth" Brendon started and Pete looked up at him,

"Is Patrick really going to die?" He asked.

"Is there any way we can save him?" Pete asked Gerard, but Andy then walked in and spoke up,

"There is" he started, "but it's incomplete"

"Andy" Pete said and turned around to look at him,

"What is that in your hand?"

"A serum that will hopefully kill that woman once and for all" he said,

"It's unlike you to come forward with an unfinished product" Pete said, eyeing up the vial that contained a purple liquid.

"What's the missing ingredient?" Gerard asked and Andy looked down at the bottle,

"I need a piece of Violet, one of her belongings" he said.

"The would be impossible" Dallon spoke up from the corner,

"We destroyed every trace of her"

"Not exactly" Pete said and everyone had eyes on him. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a vial of some sort. 

"You can use this" he said and handed it to Andy,

"I don't need it anymore"

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked and received a nod from Pete. Andy sighed and then poured the contents of the vial Pete gave him into his serum and then shook it up. He saw them both mix together and smiled at it. Satisfied with the results.

"So that did the trick?" Pete asked and smiled too.

"We just have to get it in Patrick's system" Andy said and Pete then took the vial out of his hands,

"I know how" he said and then poured the serum into his mouth.

He stepped towards Patrick and knelt beside him again and looked down at his pale face. He brushed some hair away before pressing his lips against Patrick's own plump ones and let the serum flow into his mouth. Patrick let out a breath and Pete pulled away and looked down at Patrick again,

"Patrick?" He asked and then the boy shuffled slightly and opened his eyes to reveal a bright blue,

His eyes widened and he gasped,

"P-Pete?"

"Hi"

Patrick then looked around in shock and then looked at Pete. He placed his hand on Pete's cheek and the vampire smiled at him,

"How am I alive?" He asked and Pete placed his own hand over Patrick's,

"You don't need to worry about that right now" he said and Patrick looked at him and then looked to the side and gasped,

"You are all here" he said and every one of them nodded and smiled at Patrick slightly. He then sat up slightly with Pete helping him sit up right. Patrick then looked at Pete and the vampire stared at his eyes that were slightly red around the pupil, but he smiled at Patrick. The boy then looked up at Pete,

"I'm so thirsty"

 

 

 

 

 

The end


End file.
